Queen Narissa's Wrath (Alternate version)/A Happy Ending (Alternate version)
In the ocean, Timothy looked at his sister, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sibling. Clenching his eyes shut, the prince aimed at the scroll, and his sister's name was replaced with his own in Olivia's place. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Olivia turning back into her mermouse self and and it turned against the prince. Timothy suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Narissa cackled evilly as Olivia watched in horror as her brother shrunk. Even Piglet shook with fear to see his beloved ruler go to waste. But Narissa started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Fievel was standing on the rowboat when he heard an explosion. The waves turned rough and rocked his boat. He grabbed his harpoon and dove underwater to save his beloved girlfriend. Once the bright swirls stopped, Timothy's hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up. Narissa cackled at the sight. Olivia watched in fear, but Stan and Heff bound her arms tighter as Narissa picked up his hat and trident. "Dear Timothy," she laughed, as Piglet looked down from a rock. "I hope you'll enjoy the garden as much as I'll enjoy the palace!" Fievel swam with his harpoon as Narissa continued cackling. He threw the harpoon, and it struck Narissa's arm. She screamed in pain before rubbing her arm and noticed Fievel was swimming above the fight. "Why, you fool!" she snarled. She ordered Stan and Heff to go after him. They let go of Olivia's arms and angrily chased Fievel, who was swimming up to the surface. The woozle and heffalump chased after Fievel. Fievel got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Stan and Heff, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet saw he was in trouble. The three swam over, and Piglet bit Stan's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Bambi and Thumper whacked Heff in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Bambi shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Thumper echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Fievel. After the two let go of Fievel, they both glared at Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet. As the struggle went on, Narissa pointed the trident towards Fievel, getting ready to zap him. Olivia came up in front of her and grabbed hold of the trident, going into a tug of war. Having had enough, Narissa threw Olivia aside and was finally about to zap Fievel with her blast of power. Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Piglet, Stan, and Heff saw that, and The four formers quickly swam away, leaving the two latters behind. Narissa aimed her trident towards Stan and Heff. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Stan and Heff, electrocuting them. Stan and Heff screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Narissa looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. "Babies!" she gasped. There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Now Narissa was really angry! She glared towards Fievel, who was swimming to the surface. She quickly swam after the Russian-Jewish boy mouse, leaving Olivia behind. Fievel swam back into his boat just as Narissa shot a blast from her trident. Fievel grabbed his harpoon and threw it down into the water. Suddenly, there was another explosion that knocked him out of the boat. He fell back into the water, sending Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet flying. They all saw that a giant Queen Narissa was riding the waves. Then Olivia jumped up behind the queen of Andalasia, who was about to throw the trident towards him. As the former jumped onto the latter, she let go of the trident. Fievel almost grabbed it, and Piglet jumped off a piece of the shipwreck and dove back into the water, trying to grab it. In the struggle, Olivia was still strangling the Queen of Andalasia, only for her to whack the mermouse out of her grip with one of her tentacles. She landed on a rock underwater, unconscious. Fievel reached out for his love, only to be sent back underwater. Meanwhile, Bambi and Thumper rapidly swam back down to the ocean floor, avoiding the rough waves. As they swam down to where Olivia was, Fievel noticed Narissa was still on top of the water's surface. He swam into an underwater cave to avoid her tentacles. Suddenly, Fievel popped his head up out of the water and saw some light streaming in through the eye of the cave. Then he climbed out and noticed a familiar black tentacle with several familiar purple suction cups peeking out from the eye. Fievel closed it shut on Narissa's tentacle, making her scream in pain. Fievel ran for his life, trying to avoid the queen of Andalasia. She rose up out of the water and gave him a terrifying grin. Two of her tentacles wrapped itself around his body and lifted him towards her face. Fievel struggled to get free, but to no avail. Narissa's tentacles dunked the Russian-Jewish boy mouse underwater, and she laughed wickedly as she did so. Then Fievel noticed Piglet was bringing him the trident. He immediately grabbed the trident, unaware that Narissa was laughing evilly at him. With a mighty throw, Fievel tossed the trident into the queen's chest. Narissa roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. Her tentacles let go of Fievel as she started to dissolve underwater. On the beach, Fievel slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The hat, trident, and Narissa's seashell necklace sank alongside them. The necklace sank down to the bottom of the ocean and opened itself, revealing a beautiful golden glow. The trident and hat floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to polyp. The glow floated towards it and changed it back into Prince Timothy Q. Mouse himself. He picked up his trident and smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Then he noticed Olivia was still lying unconscious. He tended to her until the glow floated towards her throat. Then the glow shone around Olivia's whole body, and she opened her eyes and smiled at her older brother, who smiled back at her, along with Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet. Olivia hugged her brother, crying, "Oh, Timothy! Timothy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" "It's all right, little sister." he said, "It's all right." Olivia stopped crying and looked up at the surface, wondering if Fievel was all right. Even Timothy noticed in concern. Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Olivia was watching Fievel, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Fievel again. Timothy and Piglet were watching her as she watched him. Timothy gave out a sigh. "That normal mouse saved my life." he said. Piglet looked at him with a smile, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Prince's hands as he shot towards the rock Olivia was sitting on while its blast came towards her. When Olivia noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal mouse legs and a normal mouse tail. And what's more, she was now turning 15 years old! As Fievel started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 17 years old. He then saw Olivia starting to come out of the water once again a normal mouse, and an adult one at that! Wearing a light yellow glittering tank dress and a matching hair-bow that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Olivia walked, that's right, walked, to Fievel. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Fievel's face. Upon seeing his true love, Fievel ran to Olivia. Then the two adult mice hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Fievel and Olivia looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. Olivia: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Fievel’s kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Fievel was now wearing his red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head, and Olivia was wearing a cream-colored sleeveless wedding dress with a matching frilly neckline and beige, light gray, and snow white stripes on the bottom of her dress (similar to Princess Daisy's wedding dress), cream-colored frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow bow on the chest, cream-colored frilly opera gloves, white daisies behind both her ears, matching daisy earrings, and cream-colored pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Olivia and Fievel became husband and wife. Pocahontas, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her yellow cotton handkerchief. On the wedding cake, Piglet hugged the two figurines of Fievel and Olivia and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled. In the ocean, several mermice, including Timothy and his other sisters watched and smiled. Olivia's friends and sisters waved as the mice on the ship greeted the mermice. While Kaa just smiled happily, Bambi and Thumper cried happily as Thumper blew his nose on a piece of sea kelp. Back on the cake, Piglet's happiness turned into fear as he noticed Chief McBrusque nearby, ready to strike with his knife. But he was really cutting a piece of the cake for each guest. Piglet fell into the ocean, dumbfounded. He climbed onto Bambi's head as he and Thumper smiled at the scene. Olivia grabbed a red rose and tossed it to Timothy, who accepted it and sniffed it. Then he smiled at his sister as she blew him a kiss. Fievel walked up to Olivia as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Then the wedding ship sailed away. The End A Christopher Storm Production Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Songs